


Fake Boyfriend

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Holiday Tropes [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't want to go home for the holiday, because her mother bothers her about dating.  Clint is willing to be her fake boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt: Fakedating bringing someone home for the holidays!

Ugh, I don’t want to go home for Christmas,” Darcy said, taking a seat at the SHIELD table. 

Clint arched an eyebrow at her as he ate. Apparently it was enough expression of interest for her to continue.

“My mother is already on my case about how I don’t have a boyfriend,” Darcy explained. "It used to be just sad, but its like ten times worse since Jane started dating Thor and Thor started actually being around.“

"Sucks,” Clint agreed.

“Yeah, and now I have to go home, alone, because Jane is taking Thor to her folks and normally I have Jane as my shield, because we were sisters in being single, but now… I’m all by myself.”

“You could pull the fake boyfriend routine,” Clint suggested.

“Fake boyfriend?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, find someone to pretend to be your boyfriend,” Clint replied.

“This could work, but who?”

“How good is the food?” Clint asked.

Darcy smiled. "My mom is an awesome cook!“

"I’ll do it, don’t have anything else going on,” Clint offered.

“Really?”

Clint nodded and then regretted his decision as Darcy screeched and kissed him. Then she loudly declared that he was the best, which Clint didn’t actually mind.

*

“Rumor mills says you’ve started dating Ms. Lewis,” Phil said, a few days later.

Clint blinked, surprised. "Really?“

"Apparently, she said you’re the best when you agreed to go home with her for Christmas?”

“Yeah, I’m totally doing that,” Clint said. Phil looked surprised, but nodded.

*

“So,” Steve started. "You and Darcy?“

"Going home for Christmas together,” Clint finished.

“That it’s true then, you're boyfriend and girlfriend?” Steve asked.

“Kind of,” Clint replied.

“Kind of?” Steve repeated, before shaking his head. "I guess, I’m just surprised that you’re kind of doing anything. I didn’t even know you liked Darcy all that much.“

"Darcy’s alright,” Clint replied.

“Clint, you don’t have to…” Steve stammered, blushing. "I mean, you don’t have to downplay her, she’s…“

"Holy shit, Steve do you have a crush on Darcy?” Clint asked.

“No, I think she’s an exceptional woman and if you make her happy, I’m happy for you both,” Steve replied.

“You totally have a crush on her,” Clint summarized, earning an unamused glare from Steve. "Steve, I’m pretending to be her boyfriend to get her parents off her back. You should totally go and ask her out.“

"I should?”

“Yes!” Clint stated.

“I’ll think about it,” Steve said. Clint nodded.

*

“I just punched Captain America,” A very distraught Phil Coulson announced as he stepped on the range. Clint put his bow down.

“What?” Clint asked, because that was way out of character for Phil. “Why?”

“Because he was on a date with Darcy,” Phil replied. "They were kissing!“

"Really?” Clint asked. "Good for Steve.“

"Clint, you’re supposed to be dating Darcy,” Phil said.

“No, I was going to fake date her for the holidays,” Clint said. "Get her mom off her back.“

"Yes, I’m aware of that, _now_. It would have been nice to know…” Phil hesitated, before he finished with. "Before I defended your honor.“

"My what?”

“I hit Steve and yelled at Darcy, because I thought she was cheating on you with Steve!” Phil stated.

“Oh,” Clint said, blinking. "No, they’re not doing that.“

" _Again_ , I know that now,” Phil growled. "It would have been nice to know that before though!“

"Sorry, I thought I told you,” Clint said.

“You said you were going home with her for the holidays, I thought it meant the rumor was true,” Phil explained. "I thought…“

"You thought?”

“I missed my chance with you, again,” Phil muttered.

Clint smiled as he realized what Phil said. "Coulson, Sir, Phil, would you like to have dinner? With me? Like on a date?“

Phil blinked staring at him. "Yes. I’d like that.”

“Awesome,” Clint said, smiling at him. "Tomorrow, pick you up at 8?“

"That works for me,” Phil agreed with a nod.

“Maybe, if this works out, we can go on a double date with Darcy and Steve,” Clint teased.

Phil scowled at him. "Asshole.“

"Yeah, but I think you like that,” Clint replied, smiling at him.

“Maybe,” Phil said, turning to leave. 

Clint turned back to his targets, unable to stop smiling, because yeah, Phil totally did like him, even if he was an asshole at times.


End file.
